1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Blu-ray disc (BD), and more specifically, to providing services using data on the BD available to a BD player.
2. Background
Blu-ray disc (BD) is an optical disc format that provides a storage capacity required for storing an entire feature movie in high definition (HD) quality. The format supports storing additional data including metadata which provides information about the content stored on the BD as well as other information such as an identity of the user. The format also supports using data from local storage devices of the BD player such as a hard disc or flash memory.